Forever Again
by Edwards.Wife.Kayla
Summary: What if Bella never jumped off a cliff? And Edward returned to her windowsill like he said he would even if she didn't jump? Edward comes back for Bella....and has a few unexpected surprizes. Will he be to late.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: new moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...or Edward cullen....depressing i know!**

EdwardPOV

She lay there with beauty, her wavy brunette hair was tangled from her rolling back and forth in her bed and I could smell her strawberry shampoo from her windowsill where I sat. The last time I saw my Bella was 9 months, 2 weeks and 4 days ago. It nearly killed me to say such things to her to make her understand I had to leave…without her. I returned to the airport several times just to double check she was okay after I left. However I always knew if I went back to her I would do more than just check up on her and I had to commit to my plan of staying away.

Yet here I was. I was in her room, watching her sleep at 6:30 in the morning. Charlie had already left for work and she would be waking soon so sadly I had to leave. Just before I left I grabbed her cotton blue jersey and took it with me. It was the jersey she wore on our first date. Mmmmm I thought as I inhaled her heavenly smell on the piece of clothing. I leaped on a tree vertically across from her house so I could still keep and eye on her. In literally 5 minutes she awoke and her heart beat fastened. Ah I thought to sound of her beat. The sound was better than I remembered if that's possible. She stretched opening her mud brown eyes which made my head dizzy. Seeing her face again made me feel so incredibly human it was just not funny. I was on the verge of jumping off the tree and holding her in my arms and kissing her to death but that would just scare her sadly.

She got out of her bed with a tired look in her eyes which was ever so attractive on her but behind the tiredness was a sad depressed Bella. My heart broke, she was sad most likely due my family and I. On one side of me I wanted her to be happy here. I wanted her to have friends and a healthy safe life, maybe even as it hurt to think this a new protective boyfriend to look after her. A growl escaped my lips. However the other side of me wanted her to still want me, need me and love me and for her to never love another man.

This is why I was here, because I couldn't bare another second away from my precious love. I observed her carefully as she ate her toast and honey showing off her amazing lips as I craved to touch them. She got dressed and shut the door of her house to go to her truck. She stumbled several times being a typical Bella a chuckle escaped lips. How adorable she was. Bella got her in noisy truck and drove off to school.

She parked her loud vehicle and stepped out in the school grounds male students from all around campus called her name in my mind. Though a few literally called Bella's name. Oh of coarse how could I forget it was Mike Newton, he just never grows old does he? Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric and a couple new students were calling her over like she was a princess. In my case to me she was more. I watched intensely to see if she had moved on to any new men. I actually had my fingers crossed hoping she hadn't.

"Do you want to explain why your fingers are crossed?" that squeaky voice in my ear piped. Alice. "Gee Alice stalker?" I questioned. "Well Edward I may not be in love with Bella but I do love her and have been struggling to not disobey you and come visit. However seeming as though you have broken your rules I thought I could too."

She was trying to be a smart ass again. "Fair enough" I responded. However we were both silenced as we saw a new guy to the school wrap his arm around Bella's warm waist. I growled and almost jumped out the tree we were watching from to take off his head but Alice had a firm grip on my arm and I knew I couldn't do that. I watched Bella blush and gently try to push his hand away as he lowered it to her hip. Thank goodness for that, she obviously wasn't interested. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get to excited lover boy" Alice murmured. I ignored her jibe and continued reading this perverts mind. His name was Josh; he was smart and loved music…and Bella. Grrrr. I was interrupted by Mike fantasies of Bella and him. I think I need a bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Mike newtons dead meat

_EdwardPOV_

It was the end of the day and Alice had gone to meet Carlisle and the rest of the family at the airport. Bella's popularity which she hated never ended all day. It never has and probably never will. She was walking out to her car when Mike Newton spare of the moment grabbed her hand and asked to talk to her privately. She accept kindly. I read that mongrels mind and let out another growl in his name. Next minute Aice was next to me holding me down with Emmett.

_AlicePOV_

I was holding the left side of Edward down meanwhile Emmett was holding the right. The rest of the family would be at our old house re-setting up the place. I had vision on the way home from airport of Edward killing Mike. We had to stop him! He calmed down and we all just watch what was happening between Mike and Bella. He held both of her hands and her heart started to thump uncontrollably. "Bella…." He softly whispered "You may not have noticed but I am flat out in love with you" She took in a deep breath and smiled weakly giving numerous hints she was not returning the same feeling. Before she could say anything he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She pushed his arms but her struggles were weak.

Edward was growling ferociously now. "Calm down Edward" Emmett said sourly. Bella fell into the grass with Mike stroking her hair trying to take things further. She was suffering screaming stop, we had to let Edward go but just before he did, some one else appeared. Oh no. It was Jacob Black we all froze astonished by how out of blue Jacob was and how I didn't see him coming. That's weird I thought. Edward nodded his head in agreement. Jacob dragged Mike off Bella who was half crying with her red jerseys buttons nearly all undone and she restraighten her singlet and did up her buttons. She must be friends with that smelly Jacob guy.

After I thought that Edward and I realised Jacob was a Werewolf. Why didn't we see this coming! Of coarse Jacob is a werewolf he is a descendent of one. Mike hurried off quickly and Bella ran into Jacobs arm, Emmett and I watched Edward flinch.

_EdwardPOV_

Seeing Bella being held by some one but me and her holding them back was like a knife stabbing me. I hate a massive amount of hatred for Jacob Black this very moment even if he saved my Bella.

_Ahhh beautiful Bella, how I wish she was in love with me the way I am with her. She is so made for me and now that Edward is really fading out of the picture it is my time to strike and show her who she really should be with. – Jacob_

Argh I will not let him have her, I am back for my Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated!! Keep those reviews coming in!**

**Xoxo Kayla**

**Presenting CHAPTER THREE**

_He watching me…I can feel it._

**BellaPOV**

I got home just before six, I was in desperate need of a shower after the day I just had. At least Jake was there to save me; otherwise I don't know how far things could have gone with mike. He is stronger than he looks, or maybe I am just really weak. Yeah I am going with the second option. If Jacob wasn't there I would have had no one; especially seeming as though he left me. I let out a depressed sigh as I stepped in the shower and let the water wash me away. However I strangely felt a presence of him in my life. I must be going crazy I thought. There was something in my gut saying he is literally here. I didn't want to dwell in it any further; I was trying to overcome him… if that were possible.

I came out of the shower flustered and hot from the burning heat of the hot water. Did I mean to make it that hot? I obviously got too caught up in my thoughts and didn't realise. The night dragged on, I got many worried phone calls coming from mainly Jake. He was so sweet. I feel terrible about not loving him the same way he loves me.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Bella…?"Jacob questioned with slight awkwardness. _

"_What's up Jake?" I replied._

"_Bella I love you" he stated shyly._

"_I love you too Jake" I responded like it was no big deal._

"_No Bella…I mean am __in__ love with you…"He Looked deeply in my eyes._

"_Oh" was all I could say. Crap. The only relationship I truly trusted and now he was in love with me._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Thank the heavens above we have moved past that, though he still tries to make me fall for him. I just couldn't, I have explained this to him a million times. He still protected me, cared for me and joked around with me but he was having different feelings to what I was. Ever since Edward I couldn't imagine having another love, I know it has nearly been 8 and half months since but I still need more time.

It was finally a reasonable time to go to bed, it was cold but I drifted off fairly easy this night, how strange. I woke timid and confused. I could tell without looking at my clock it was in the middle of the night. I remember shivering after I fell asleep because I only had one blanket however I woke to four snugly warm blankets huddled over me which were not mine. What the hell was going on, maybe I was dreaming? Though I don't think I am, sleep walking could be a possibility…and that's when it hit me. Like a ball being thrown straight in your face. The smell of these blankets, how could I miss it? It smelt like...them. The Cullen's. I must have been dreaming, yet it didn't feel like it.

I quickly sat up still wrapped in blankets and peered over my room to look for anyone and then I spotted my window. It was wide open the cool breeze whooshing in through it. This was really weird, I felt unexplainable. Somehow I fell asleep and the morning came too quickly. I got up slightly light headed and got dressed ate breakfast and headed to school early. I was trying to control my thoughts; they were jumping to all sorts of possibilities and getting my hopes as well.

**AlicePOV**

I commended Bella on her efforts of clothes today, it was not near perfect but for Bella and what she usually wears it was an improvement. I could see Edward thought so to as he looked part drunk as she stepped out her battered truck. "Shut up Alice" Edward smirked. Aww he was happy. "Not nearly as happy as I will be when we reunite!" he smiled widely. If you reunite I responded in my thoughts. Oh woops that made him all sad and depressed again. Smooth Alice. I refocused my thoughts back to Bella and went from toe to head on what she was wearing. On her feet were cream ugg boots with tight skinny jeans and a long black singlet and tight grey cardie to match it. Nice work!

I could see Edward's expression as that josh guy came over and greeted Bella with a cheerful hug. "Oh yeah thanks Alice for giving me the blankets to give Bella last night." Edward said I could truly see how happy it made him to take care of his Bella. "Anytime" I whispered. "but Edward we need to be getting back to that family and talk with Carlisle about school and work and things like because sooner or later people are going to realise we have returned." I spoke clearly and he nodded his head in agreement.

**Sorry about short chappie I will update when I get a few more reviews I have the fourth chapter ready so review, review, review!**

**Until then….Kayla xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello,**

**I know… it's been awhile **

**But no need to fret, I will be updating way more often now because I am on holidays!**

**Woohoo**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_The Cullen's have returned to forks yet nobody knows…yet. Mike lay a move on Bella, Jake saved her and Edward is jealous. Josh is a new student who has a mega crush on Bella and the Cullen's just discovered Jacobs a werewolf. _

**So presenting my longest chappie yet…**

**Chapter four…enjoy…and review.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_When you drive somewhere and return back home and wonder… why the hell you left?"_

**RosaliePOV**

Emmett, Alice and Edward returned home just after we finished setting up our old home in forks, I welcomed Emmett with a peck on the cheek and we were informed of the events we missed. How dare that scum bag Mike Newton dare even go near Bella, my sister. Edward glanced at me approvingly. Yes, even though I was never fond of Bella it wasn't because she was a bad person or anything, she just should appreciate her humanity. As well I will never fully understand how Edward can reject so many females like Tanya, Sophie, Jessica and … me? And then Bella comes along and he looks at her like she is freaking Santa Claus. I never had feelings for Edward other than Brotherly love, its just weird that's all. However after I got over Bella and how Edward praises her I recently realised, I do indeed share a bond with her and would protect as my sister. She made Edward happy, and besides the fact it was kind of weird seeing Edward drunk with happiness it was still better for him. He has been roaming this earth alone for to long. Geez why does he have to be so picky and now he has been an absolute dick and left her and returned. I guess I understand why he left and all but was so wrong with Bella being a Vampire any way?

"Alright everyone, we need to discuss a few things like my work, school, money and most importantly Bella." Carlisle spoke with leadership and Esme stared at him admirably.

"Ahh Bella how I can't wait to make her blush again when I see her at school!"

"Emmett!" We all but Esme screamed.

"We can't just waltz back into her life Emmett" Alice responded to his confused expression. He let out a childish huff and we continued our conversation.

"No. No Alice, absolutely not!" Edward argued.

"But Edward…" Alice groaned.

"No!" Edward growled

"Yes!" Alice pleaded

"No" Edward rebutted

"Yes" Alice squealed

Oh no not another one of these private conversations between Alice and Edward. They drove the rest of us crazy. Alice would think something or have a vision and only Edward would see it and they would not even bother to full the rest of us in.

"Please explain before things get messy" I bellowed at Alice.

"Edward won't let me be the first to go talk to Bella." Alice clearly stated.

"There is no way Alice!" He retorted rudely and very unlike Edward.

"I am her best friend Edward" Alice refused to give up. This could get ugly. When ever things were the slightest bit involved with Bella Edward would be all over protective and let nothing stop him but when Alice wanted something her determination was unbeatable. This was evenly matched.

"Children please obtain your selves!" Esme chanted. Edward of coarse had dear respect for our mother and calmly stated that Alice will not be the first to see Bella. His jaw tightened as Carlisle spoke "Actually, I am sorry to admit this Edward but it would be smarter if Alice spoke to Bella first, under precaution of course." Edward let out a loud grunt and glared irritably at Alice. No one usually argued with Carlisle and Edward obviously saw the reasoning in our dads mind. She returned a smile and began where we left off "Bella will need time to adapt and my visions are still changing frequently but now settling that we are coming to a decision. She will be confused so far but otherwise she is ignoring us" I spotted Edward flinch "talking to few of us and all sorts. I promise to keep you updated" Alice stated. Carlisle nodded mean while Edward remained still, motionless and deep in thought.

Esme stared intently towards Edward; she cared for him so much. "Alice you should plan to see Bella tomorrow morning, the sooner we see Bella again the sooner we can reunite with her" Esme spoke softly but we could see she just wanted Edward happy again and the family happy again. What can I say? She was a loving mother.

**AlicePOV**

Morning came slowly, or at least it did for me. I had been going over things I would discuss with Bella with the family for hours and to top it off many conversations after that with Mr cranky-because-I-didn't-get-my-way-Edward! He was such a nag sometimes. I had to admit I have been bobbing up and down for quite some time now and now even Jasper could not calm me down. I was going to see my best friend Bella again. I was ecstatic!

I was wearing knee high black heeled boots giving me height with tight matching black jeans. I had a tight grey thermal top with a gorgeous blood red jacket and matching jewellery. My hair was its same spiky self and I added some eye make up.

Just as I grabbed the door handle to leave when I over-heard piano music playing quietly in the background. It was Edward playing Bella's lullaby. I could tell Esme would be delighted it been months since he has played. I smiled thoughtfully and left. I parked my car in the drive way to see that battered truck which I even admit holds some personality but Charlies car wasn't there so he had already obviously left to work. I was so excited I ran top speed straight to her door and knocked forgetting about neighbours. Wow I could smell her from here, is it possible she smelt more heavenly than before. It was that second she opened the door.

Her face showed a mixture of shock, worry, fear but behind all that I saw joy. "Well that's not usually how you would greet your best friend" I beamed at her and before I could control it she was in my arms. "Bella, Bella, Bella! I missed you so much" I ranted on in excitement. Suddenly she started to plead "Alice…" she murmured. What? What the problem?

"Cant … breath!" She gasped. Oh. My hug was a little um…tight. I immediately loosened and stepped aside. "Sorry Bella you just have no idea" She hesitantly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. We sat down and she looked deeply into my eyes. Wow. Is it me or did she look more stunning than ever before. Besides that depression smothered all over face I thought she looked beautiful. Edward would be impressed…very impressed.

"Alice, why are you here?" She looked confused. "Aren't you happy to see me?" I questioned sadly. Why was she so sad? "Alice I am trying so hard to remain normal. I thought I loved you and you all loved me but you don't and I need to recover. Seeing you brings back memories of your family, of him I need to stay normal. For Charlie, and when you leave…-"

"Bella!" I immediately yelled. How dare she think we don't love her? What exactly did Edward tell her? "Bella I love you to bits, the whole damn family has been lost without you. I am going crazy without you in my life. You're my best friend" At that Bella practically leaped in my arms and cried. "Oh Alice…I thought you didn't want me part of your life anymore. I think about you everyday!" Bella moped. I was happy she admitted she did miss me; she was so special to me. Like a sister. I could see in her eyes she truly did miss me. She gave up on whatever made her so irrational before and came to senses for me.

However I had to get down to business. I had to tell her the rest of us were here…in forks. And also about Edward, Esme made me promise to work my hardest to bring Bella and Edward together again. I would keep that promise.

"Is he here?" She asked quietly playing with a lock of hair pretending not to care. "Bella…please give him a chance" Her eyes widened "Give him a chance?" She questioned harshly. She looked paralysed. What the heck?

"He loves you Bella…" I answered hoping to remind her of that fact.

"What?!?!" She yelled full of rage. I wasn't quick enough to say something.

"After he painfully told he didn't want me, didn't care for me…didn't love me!" She shrieked with such emotion I felt hurt. My previous question was answered; Edward told her he didn't love her. This would be harder than I thought. She continued "I was just a simple distraction. I was nothing Alice nothing! Nothing!" I pulled her to me. We were definitely having a sleep over tonight.

"Please don't leave me" She sulked.

"Don't worry Bella we are so having a sleep over tonight, I am here, we all are and we are _not_ leaving…" I replied.

"Thank you" She whispered into my shoulder.

"What are best friends for?" I smiled as she sat up. We both giggled together and went to her bedroom to set up my bed. As she was pulling out a blanket I accessed her outfit. Impressive, for Bella of course. Bella was wearing tight skinny black jeans like mine but worse quality and not designer either. Some things never change. She was wearing no shoes but a long blue singlet which complimented her body well with a unbuttoned black cardigan and grey scarf. She noticed me checking out her clothes.

"Any improvements on my fashion sense since last time I saw you?" She asked curiously. I think I may have even seen slight smugness in her face.

"Definitely, not 100% but we are getting there." I laughed and she chimed in. She explained Charlie was gone for the week on a police investigation and I knew it was time to get into things. I had to keep my promise to Esme.

Tonight will be interesting...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? If were lucky I may update the next chapter tonight! If I can finish editing and all in time.**

**Reviews are motivation! : ) So push that button….**

**Until then…Kayla **

**xxx**


End file.
